


Hypnotize Me

by SafetyHazard (ineedapilot)



Series: Hypnotic Lovin' [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hypnosis, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, consensual hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapilot/pseuds/SafetyHazard
Summary: Nandor and Guillermo have a problem when Guillermo's vampire slaying instincts interfere with getting intimate. Nandor solves the problem (and then some) with hypnosis.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: Hypnotic Lovin' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958188
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Hypnotize Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of Nandor consensually hypnotizing Guillermo to bypass his vampire slayer instincts so they could have sex, and it ballooned into over 4k words of mostly porn. Because Guillermo de la Cruz is hot as hell and needs to be appreciated in graphic detail.
> 
> Nandor's hypnosis ability here is based on "Animal Control" - he can't make someone do something they don't want to do. But he can make someone do something they do want to do. Like not slay him. Or sex things.

"Guillermo," Nandor whines. "How are we supposed to have sexy times when you keep pointing a stake at my heart?" They are cuddling on the chaise lounge in Nandor's crypt, Guillermo stretched out atop Nandor. Shadows dance over them from the candles sparsely arranged around the room.

Guillermo raises his head from where he's been kissing Nandor's neck and groans when he sees his hand holding a stake against Nandor's chest. Grimacing, he tosses it to the side, where it buries itself in a nearby portrait of Nandor. He winces. "Sorry, Nandor."

"Where do you even get them?" Nandor asks. "We are in our underpanties right now." 

Guillermo shrugs apologetically, sitting back on his haunches on Nandor's lap. "I honestly don't know. I think my Van Helsing blood makes weird things happen sometimes. One time I somehow shot three bolts out of a one-bolt crossbow."

"Was that before or after you killed the vampire family? That was a very rude thing to do, Guillermo."

"I know. I told you, it was-"

"-to protect your friends, yes yes I know." Nandor finishes. Guillermo looks uncomfortable, and Nandor knows it's because they agreed not to talk about Guillermo's vampire hunter friends. Guillermo had told him in confidence, after all, and he had agreed to keep the secret. Grimacing to himself, he changes the subject.

"Well, what are we going to do about this, Guillermo?" He gestures at the stake, stuck neatly in the portrait's throat. "We have not even been able to make out without you pointing a stake at me!"

"I'm sorry, Nandor, I can't help it! Unless you know some way to, I don't know, suppress my hunter instincts or something." Guillermo throws his hands up in frustration.

Nandor gasps, and Guillermo gives him a questioning look. "What?"

"Guillermo, I may have an idea." Nandor hesitates, an unusually thoughtful expression on his face, and Guillermo waits a moment before pressing. "Well?"

"I am not sure if you will go for it."

Guillermo sighs. "I can't tell you if I'm okay with it if you don't talk to me, remember, Nandor?"

"Okay! Yes yes, I remember." Nandor pauses. "I think...I can hypnotize you to stop you from vampire killing me when we are intimate."

Guillermo's eyes widen, but he regards Nandor thoughtfully. "Hm. It could work. I know you can't hypnotize me to do anything I don't actually want to do, so since I really don't want to hurt you..."

"Yes!" Nandor says eagerly. "I can hypnotize away your vampire killing instinct. For a while, at least. I'm not sure how long it will last, actually, since it is in your jeans." He waves toward Guillermo's discarded pants on the floor nearby.

He sees Guillermo resist the urge to roll his eyes, then nod instead. "Let's give it a try, then." His voice is not quite even, betraying his excitement, and Nandor knows it is because Guillermo has waited so long to be able to explore sex with him. Even after they had admitted their mutual attraction, Guillermo's slayer instincts had gotten in the way, and now they have a potential solution.

Nandor smiles and raises a hand in front of Guillermo's face. In a deep voice, he intones, "You will not vampire hunt me while we are having our sexytimes." He watches with satisfaction as Guillermo's eyes glaze over while the command takes hold.

After a moment, Guillermo blinks and shakes his head, then looks back down at Nandor. "Is that it?" He asks. "How do we tell if it worked?"

Nandor considers, then says, "Let us make out again. If you do not pull a stake on me after awhile, we can try...other things." He bares his fangs, anticipating the gasp it elicits from Guillermo.

\--

Half an hour later, Nandor is lost in the feeling of Guillermo's warm lips moving against his own, their bodies gently rocking against each other, when he feels Guillermo tapping his shoulder. He reluctantly breaks the kiss, careful not to nick the human's lip. Guillermo pushes up and looks at his hands, then holds them out to Nandor. "Looks like it worked." He smiles, lips reddened from their makeout session. "No stakes!" 

"As I said, Guillermo." Nandor preens at Guillermo's delight. Dropping his voice, he asks, "Now, what would you like to do?"

He is surprised when Guillermo immediately blurts out, "I want you to fuck me." Even Guillermo looks slightly taken aback by his own forwardness, but Nandor quickly regains his composure.

"It would be my pleasure, Guillermo." He says with a predatory grin. He gets up from the chaise, making Guillermo hurriedly hop off of his lap and hiss when his bare soles hit the cold hardwood floor. Nandor walks to one of the large chests of clothing and begins rummaging through one of the drawers.

Boldness dissipating, Guillermo stands awkwardly next to Nandor's coffin. "I mean, if that's not moving too fast. We could, you know, start with something else."

"Are you kidding me?" Nandor says as he pulls an old cape, faded from centuries of use, from the back of the drawer. "I am an ancient vampire, Guillermo. I have done every sexual thing you can think of and more. That is why," he turns to Guillermo, "we shall do what you want to do."

Nandor hears Guillermo's heartbeat quicken as he returns to the chaise and lays out the cape, covering the velvet cushions. The train hangs off the sides and pools on the floor. He turns to see Guillermo watching him with wide eyes, an adorable redness lighting up his cheeks. "For catching sweat and semen, Guillermo," he explains. "It is an old cape anyway. I was going to ask you to burn it, but I kept forgetting." He looks around, then asks, "Where is the lube?"

"Oh!" Nandor sees Guillermo tear his eyes away from Nandor's body as he runs over to a nearby corner table and pulls a comically large bottle of lubricant out of the drawer. He holds it out. "You wanted this in your room as a backup during the orgy."

"Ah yes, thank you, Guillermo." Nandor takes the bottle. "Now, take off your underpanties and lie down." He watches Guillermo hook his thumbs into the waistband of his black boxer briefs and push them down, letting them bunch around his ankles before stepping out of them. Guillermo walks over to the chaise and lies down. He looks momentarily unsure where to put his hands, before clasping them over his stomach.

Nandor looks down at him hungrily, drinking in the sight of his human laid bare. Guillermo's tan skin is warmly lit by the candlelight, shadows accentuating every gorgeous curve of his body, from his pillowy breasts, crowned by dark areolae, down to his round belly and broad thighs. The only hardness is Guillermo's cock, short and thick, protruding from the soft flesh of his groin with a gentle upward curve; his balls hang snugly in their silken sack beneath.

"Ah, Guillermo," Nandor sighs, looking back up into Guillermo's expectant eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Guillermo flushes. "Come join me then, beautiful," he says, opening his arms.

Nandor doesn't hesitate. He strips off his satin undergarments with one smooth motion, seeing Guillermo's eyes lock on to his bouncing erection, then floats into the air. Guillermo takes the hint and splays his legs out, and Nandor drops down to kneel between them. They exchange a glance, brown eyes meeting black, and Nandor allows himself to fall forward into Guillermo's beckoning arms, drawing a low "oof" from Guillermo as their lips crash together again.

They kiss again for some minutes, grinding against each other. Nandor relishes the rasp of his copious body hair against Guillermo's smooth skin. Eventually, though, he knows he needs to give Guillermo what he's asked for, and he pushes up to grab the bottle of lube from where it's fallen underneath Guillermo's shoulder. "Ready, Guillermo?" Nandor asks.

"Yes, Nandor." Guillermo replies, eyes glinting eagerly behind his glasses.

Nandor grins wolfishly and, in a blur of movement, has Guillermo's legs propped up on his shoulders. He pops the cap on the lube and drizzles it liberally onto his fingers, then leans forward, pushing Guillermo's legs back just until his hips begin to lift off the chaise, spreading his plentiful buttocks slightly. Holding Guillermo's gaze, Nandor lowers his hand to delve into the exquisite heat of the canyon between his cheeks, locating Guillermo's puckered hole with ease and pulling a gasp from Guillermo at the cool touch of his fingers.

"Relax," Nandor murmurs as he presses forward with one thick digit. Guillermo lets out a breath, loud in the quiet crypt, and Nandor feels the resistance loosen, allowing his finger to slip inside. Nandor almost gasps at how hot it feels inside Guillermo; it has been ages since he last penetrated someone living. He starts to work his finger in and out, watching Guillermo's face tense and relax in turns before settling into an awed expression when Nandor finds the velvety button of his prostate.

Nandor works up to two, then three fingers, applying plenty of lube to ease each additional stretch, before deeming Guillermo ready for his cock. By now, Guillermo's forehead is glistening with sweat, his eyes screwed shut as he gasps with each intrusion, and his hands are fisted in the cape underneath them. Nandor can hear his heartbeat galloping alongside each shallow breath.

"Okay, Guillermo," Nandor says, withdrawing his fingers. "I am going to fuck you now."

Guillermo grunts at the loss of the fingers, and Nandor sees him open glassy eyes and look down to watch as Nandor dumps a puddle of lube onto his palm and slathers it along the considerable length of his cock, mixing together with the precum running down his shaft. Satisfied, he looks up at Guillermo, and his eye is caught by the sheen of precum that has escaped Guillermo's cock and collected under his belly. Struck by an idea, he swipes the precum there and adds it to his cock, smiling when Guillermo groans in response.

Discarding the bottle of lube, Nandor positions his cock at Guillermo's entrance and holds out his clean hand. Understanding, Guillermo takes it with one of his own, his soft, dexterous fingers intertwining with Nandor's.

"Fuck me, Nandor," he whispers.

Nandor pushes in, Guillermo's heat enveloping first the bulge of his head, then blazing along his cool length as he drives forward relentlessly. He feels his face twist involuntarily into a mask of arousal, fangs baring, a hiss tearing out of his throat at the overwhelming pleasure. He throws his head back, long hair cascading behind him. Distantly, he hears Guillermo wail at the strain, calling out his name in ecstasy.

Finally, Nandor bottoms out, his entire cock alight inside Guillermo's pulsating channel, hips flush against the burning skin of Guillermo's ass. Head still tilted toward the ceiling, Nandor listens to Guillermo's gulping breaths, allowing him time to adjust to the incursion. He only looks down when Guillermo squeezes his hand and mumbles, "Nandor?"

He's shocked to see streaks of liquid white decorating Guillermo's torso, pooling in the valley between his pectorals and beginning to trickle sideways over the curve of his belly. Guillermo's face is red with embarrassment, the blush spreading down across his chest. His cock is already starting to deflate, twitching half-heartedly.

"Guillermo!" Nandor exclaims, letting go of Guillermo's hand in surprise. "You came already?"

Guillermo's shoulders hitch up toward his ears. "Sorry, Nandor," he mutters apologetically, eyes fixed somewhere around Nandor's chest. "It was just...too much, I guess?"

Nandor frowns. "Do not apologize, Guillermo!" He declares, crossing his arms. "It is perfectly natural to be overwhelmed by my penis." Guillermo makes a small noise in his throat. "But I will only stop my pillaging if you really want me to."

At that, Guillermo looks up at Nandor's face, startled. "What?"

Nandor softens. "What I mean to say is, I am willing to keep going if you are, Guillermo. Just because you came from only my penis filling you up does not mean I cannot continue to pleasure you. We are doing what you want, remember?"

Guillermo's eyes are glassy for a different reason now, but he nods decisively. "I want to keep going. I can handle it." Nandor feels a rush of pride at his Guillermo, tenacious in both war and love.

"Just, maybe, go slow at first," Guillermo adds. He looks down at the cooling mess of cum on his torso and lifts up the edge of the cape to wipe at it before hesitating and looking up at Nandor questioningly.

"It is fine, Guillermo," Nandor says. "Old cape." Guillermo nods and swipes the cloth over his chest and belly before letting it fall back over the side of the chaise.

"Okay, Nandor," Guillermo says. "Let's keep going."

Nandor allows the predatory smile to return to his face. "As you wish." He plants his hands on either side of Guillermo's torso and slowly withdraws his cock. His erection did not flag during their discussion, and he decides not to mention that Guillermo's premature orgasm was in fact hugely arousing for him. Guillermo's eyes fall closed at the friction, and he whimpers quietly, hands dropping back down at his sides to grasp at the cape again.

When Nandor feels his flared head catch at the ring of muscle at Guillermo's entrance, he reverses course and pushes back in with torturous slowness, until he's completely buried back inside his lover. He hears Guillermo's breath hitch, but his heartbeat is calmer; he is adjusting to Nandor's cock.

Deliberately, Nandor pulls out once more, then thrusts back in, then repeats the motion, over and over, until he has settled into a moderate pace. Guillermo, fully accustomed now, rolls his body up to match Nandor's thrusts, grunting and panting as Nandor rakes along his passage and across his prostate.

Nandor watches Guillermo's half-hard cock sway back and forth in time with their rhythm, trying to think of a way to allow Guillermo to return to the peak of his pleasure. He almost stops short and slaps his forehead when the realization hits him. Instead, he intentionally slows down until he is merely grinding gently into Guillermo's hole, then leans back and looks up to meet Guillermo's curious gaze.

"Guillermo," he asks. "Do you think you will cum again?"

Guillermo blushes. "Um. I don't think so. But we can keep going anyway. This feels really good."

Nandor grins conspiratorially. "Would you like to?"

Guillermo's confusion deepens. "Wha- how?"

"I can hypnotize you again!" Nandor says excitedly. "I can increase your sensitivity, make you hard again, and even make you cum again! As long as you are willing, of course," he adds, seeing Guillermo's eyebrows rise.

"That sounds amazing, Nandor, but can you really do all of that?" Guillermo asks. "And are you sure you won't, like, scramble my brains or something? I don't want to end up like Shaun." He shudders.

"Yes of course I can do all that, Guillermo!" Nandor says indignantly. "Plus, I have only ever caused over-hypnosis when I double-hypnotize with other vampires, like Laszlo. Fucking guy."

Guillermo thinks for a minute, then smiles up at him, eyes eager. "Then yes please, Nandor. I want all of that."

Nandor bares his fangs. "Fantastic."

Placing one hand on Guillermo's flank, Nandor waves the other in front of Guillermo's face. "You will become much more sensitive, you will become hard again, and when I say, you will cum!" He orders, punctuating each phrase with a thrust that drives Guillermo against the head of the chaise. Guillermo's eyes glaze over for a moment and then widen behind his spectacles as his jaw drops open. Nandor gives him a wicked smile, and his next thrust punches a howl from Guillermo's throat as his whole body arches.

Anchoring his hands on Guillermo's broad hips, Nandor begins fucking him in earnest again, setting a languid but firm tempo that is soon joined by Guillermo's grunts and whines in a perfect harmony. He savors the way the generous expanse of Guillermo's body quickly begins to shimmer with sweat, a faint ruddiness once again spreading from his cheeks to his bouncing chest, this time from pleasure rather than embarrassment.

He can feel Guillermo's eyes on him as he allows his gaze to rake down across Guillermo's soft, shivering midsection to his cock, now rock hard again and straining up toward his belly. Veins stand out temptingly along its short, girthy length, and underneath, his balls are already being drawn up tightly against its base.

As he watches beads of precum drip from Guillermo's erection to pool in the folds between his belly and his groin, Nandor can't stop himself from speeding up, hissing as the friction of his cool cock inside Guillermo's warmth becomes almost painful. Above him, Nandor hears Guillermo yelp and his moans pitch upward. Still transfixed by Guillermo's leaking member, engorged with blood, Nandor asks, "How are you feeling, Guillermo?"

"M-m-mas...ter...I..." His Guillermo is incoherent with pleasure. Nandor looks up and sees that his eyes have rolled back into his head, only the whites still visible. He seems to be barely clinging to consciousness as he's jolted rhythmically by Nandor's thrusts, his delectable bulk undulating like crashing waves, hands clenched desperately in the fabric under them.

Nandor feels a thrill at hearing his old title spill out of Guillermo's stammering mouth. He understands why Guillermo calls him Nandor now - not his familiar any longer - but hearing Guillermo call him Master again sends a wave of arousal down his spine.

He still wants to know how Guillermo's feeling, though, so he waves his hand in front of Guillermo's unseeing eyes and says, "Tell me how you feel, Guillermo." Once the command sinks in, Guillermo's slack jaw begins moving, gasping out words between breathy moans, as though they're being drawn out by a string.

"Your...c-cock is so...big...ahh...fills m-me up, M-master...it's...oh...stretching me...so cold...ah...but h-hot? I...ahh...I feel like...I'm f-floating...Mas...ter..." Guillermo's voice is slurred but intelligible, and Nandor feels his cock jump inside Guillermo as he continues, "N-never...felt like th-this...Nandor...Master...need you...lo-love you..."

It's not the first time that Guillermo's said those words to Nandor since they acknowledged the romance in their relationship, but hearing it now, in the heat of their lovemaking, brings a lump to Nandor's throat. He breaks his rhythm to bury himself deep in Guillermo's searing heat, and he huskily whispers, "I love you too, Guillermo."

Guillermo responds with a guttural moan, interrupting his hypnosis-induced monologue, and his head tips back to expose the glistening plane of his neck. Nandor's eyes dilate at the sight, and he pauses for a moment to deliberately take in a long breath, smelling the delicious blood hammering through Guillermo's veins.

"Mas...ter...?" Guillermo's dazed murmur pulls Nandor back to earth. He looks back up at Guillermo's face and sees that his stunned expression is unchanged; he is too far away to understand what's happening. Tenderly, Nandor lifts one hand and cups Guillermo's cheek, smiling when Guillermo tilts his head toward his touch unconsciously. "I am sorry, Guillermo. I will keep going."

"Thank you, Master..." Guillermo mumbles, before crying out when Nandor withdraws and fucks back into him. Nandor smiles to himself as Guillermo picks up his narration again. "Fills me up...ah...so good...Master..."

Guillermo starts repeating himself before too long, obviously incapable of expressing any complex thoughts in his overstimulated state. His running commentary becomes white noise, a part of the crescendo of sounds pushing both of them toward the cliff - the slap of Nandor's hips against Guillermo's haunches, the slick sound of his cock sliding in and out of Guillermo's hole, Nandor's own groans of pleasure.

Soon, Nandor feels the point of no return approaching. Welcoming it, he releases Guillermo's hips and briefly grips his thick thighs, pulling him even closer, then leans forward and plants his hands above Guillermo's shoulders, looming over his sweat-drenched, shaking, babbling form.

"Guillermo." He grits out. "Cum for me!"

"Yes, Mas-AHH!" Guillermo's acquiescence is cut off by a shriek as his cock pulses, his entire body curling in on itself with the force of his second orgasm. This time, thick globs of white spill forth, first spattering the underside of his quivering belly, then oozing down the stout, twitching length of his cock. It's too much, too perfect, the sight of his Guillermo unraveling at his command, and Nandor sets his jaw and cums, releasing a torrent of semen to fill his whimpering lover. He ducks his head down to capture Guillermo's gasping mouth with his lips as he rides out the aftershocks, slowing the tempo of his thrusts to stillness.

Cradling Guillermo close as he comes down from the high of his orgasm, Nandor can tell that Guillermo has lost consciousness from the way his harsh breathing has rapidly evened out. His suspicion is confirmed when he breaks their kiss and sees Guillermo's face. His plump cheeks are flushed but slack, mouth gently fallen open, and his half-lidded eyes are still rolled back, giving his cherubic features a vacant expression.

The contrast of his relaxed, blissful face to the frowns and grimaces he wore throughout his servitude tugs at something long-buried in Nandor's chest. Guillermo's heart is still beating a rapid pace, but Nandor can hear it slowing back down to its usual cadence, the comforting thump-thump that he has become accustomed to over the past eleven years.

Not wanting to wake him, Nandor gingerly lifts Guillermo's legs off his shoulders and sets them down, then gathers the train of the cape and swipes the threadbare fabric between Guillermo's generous buttocks, catching the semen leaking out from his relaxed hole. Satisfied with his cleaning job, Nandor carefully lifts Guillermo's sleeping form, extracting the crumpled cape from his death grip and discarding it on the floor. He lies down in Guillermo's place at the head of the chaise and maneuvers Guillermo into his lap so he's reclined against Nandor's chest.

Basking in his afterglow, Nandor rests his chin on Guillermo's damp hair and absently caresses his lover's body. He trails his fingers along Guillermo's torso, running over soft breasts and circling the dark, stiff peaks of his nipples, then stroking over the folds in his delicious flesh and down his ample belly to his pubic mound, where he coats them in the thick semen that has pooled in the trimmed, wiry hair there.

When he reaches Guillermo's genitals, cupping his balls and feeling how his silky foreskin has resheathed the short length of his flaccid cock, Guillermo twitches and stirs, a small giggle escaping his lips as his hands reflexively bat at Nandor's. After a moment, Nandor feels him stiffen briefly, regaining his bearings, then relax back into Nandor's embrace. He looks up at Nandor, his sleepy gaze filled with affection. "Thank you, Nandor. That was amazing."

The praise fills Nandor's dead heart with joy. "You are welcome, Guillermo." He says proudly. "Now you know what heights of pleasure I can bring you to." He drops his voice to a growl. "Our sexytimes shall _always_ be amazing." Guillermo smiles beatifically at him, and Nandor finds himself grinning back.

Lifting his hands to hug Guillermo, Nandor pauses when he remembers that his fingers are still covered in Guillermo's cum. He reflects that he has never actually tasted semen, all of his male lovers having been after he was turned. The thought of tasting Guillermo's seed crosses his mind, but the risk of propelling himself around his crypt by his own projectile vomit is too unappetizing.

He sees Guillermo looking at him quizzically, and he instead lifts his fingers to Guillermo's lips. Guillermo surprises him by immediately opening up and engulfing them, licking the cum off eagerly. The feeling of Guillermo's warm tongue laving across his fingers makes Nandor's cock twitch against Guillermo's plush backside, and Guillermo shoots him a shy glance as he releases Nandor's fingers with a pop. He licks his lips and swallows before saying, "I don't think I can go for a round three tonight."

"I cannot always control my arousal around you, Guillermo!" Nandor protests. Guillermo smiles and blushes, then turns around in Nandor's arms and snuggles his face into the thick hair on his chest.

Nandor sighs contentedly as Guillermo's luscious bulk settles onto him. He wraps his arms around Guillermo and cuddles him close. In the stillness of the room, he can hear the steady pulse of Guillermo's heart overlaid by the rise and fall of his breath, and he closes his eyes and allows their counterpoint to pull him toward sleep. The night is still young, and he can retire to his coffin later.

\--

Some hours later, Nandor starts when he feels a sharp object gently press against his chest. He grimaces and cracks one eye open, looking down at his lightly snoring lover. "Guillermo?"

Guillermo blinks sleepily, then jolts awake when he feels the small stake in his hand. Letting out a sigh, he drops it underneath the chaise. "Sorry, Nandor. Guess you were right. It really doesn't last forever..."

Nandor grimaces. "Yeesh."

Guillermo smiles up at him reassuringly, and a warm weight settles into place in Nandor's chest at the earnest determination in his eyes. "We'll make it work."

Nandor smiles back at him. "Yes, Guillermo. We will."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Please comment, I would love to hear what people think!


End file.
